minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome To My Minecraft Let's Play!
Hi guys, it's me again, your dear friend Andy. Today, we're back with another Minecraft let's play and uh... Today we're going to be working on the farm area we built yesterday. Now, we're going to gather some materials. Ah! Stupid creeper. It's dead now. I hate creepers, just like everyone else does. Let me tell you guys and girls a little story. When I was like 3 or 4 years old, I liked to touch frogs a lot, but of course, my mom didn't let me because... Diseases. I also tried to kiss a frog once, let's just say it ended badly. Ah, yes, I finally have enough materials to build the irrigation system I wanted to make to reach all 10 patches of farmland here. A little bit there, a little bit there and... There! Done with that part of the build for now. Should be good to go. Oh, just remembered what I was going to do. I was going to tell you all about the new merch that's going to be down below. Or, just go to my twitter and look at the pinned tweet. Enough with the merch plug though. It's time to get deadly� serious. As in, we're about to kill all these mobs here. Take that, and a little bit of that! Oh my gosh - he dropped a power 2 bow. Guess the skeletons are going to get a taste of their own medicine soon. Sorry about that guys, I had to do something real quick but we're back now. Comment down below what type of cereal you like the month and I might feature it at the end of the next video. Speaking of the end of videos, we've run out of time for today. Hope you guys have a fantastic day and I'll see y'all in the next video. Remember to like, subscribe, and follow me on my social media! Minecraft 3.11.18-604 Users/Andy/Captures Welcome back to yet another Minecraft let's play and today we'll be building a mob grinder! Now, don't go in the comments screaming at me for not knowing how to properly make a mob grinder, I didn't look up how to do it before the video so I'll just have to figure it out myself. Oh, fudge. I almost slipped on the ladder. Seems like that's my fate all the t- uh, I didn't say that if anyone asks. No, don't demonetize this YouTube. Welp, I ran out of stone. Time to go get some more, I guess. Stupid Minecraft with its gosh da- darn mineral system. Wish that it wouldn't be so ridiculous for people like me to access. Maybe, then we'd have a better fanbase full of less stupid people on the verge of vomitting from this game's content. Maybe, the developers deserve to be hanged. Maybe, just maybe, Notch deserves all the credit he rightfully has. We must fight, we must fight for Minecraft to have better developers on-team. What were they thinking, hiring these too chill developers? What were they thinking? That's the only question I can focus on. This rant... Ugh. What am I talking about anymore? It seems as though I'm ranting on about now. I'm totally angered now. Dear fans, please turn off te video. For your own sanity, please turn off the video. Please. Don't let me be the reason you die. The reason you no longer want to breathe. Please. turn back. Right now. I'm warning you. Why aren't you listening? Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Journal